Emiliya Sarkis
Emiliya Sarkis is a middle-east European student at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France and taking athletic subjects as a major for her future career. Even though she is not quite friendly with the popular gang of the school, Emiliya definitely is known for her sporty self and how she'll take her ambitions seriously. Being the Scorpion miraculous holder, she transforms into Scorpio gaining the ability to shoot extreme stings of 'poison', which acts like a psychedelic mind altering drug that when used, it takes the opponent to the dream time or other spirit realms, making the opponent easier to defeat. Basically, it just acts like a drug. Emiliya Sarkis belongs to SerbearStar. Please do not vandalise/edit/etc unless you are an admin or have her permission Character Personality probably writing more soon!! Emiliya is a very ambitious girl at heart and has very high hopes for her future. She would practically do anything doable to achieve her goal, it's what she wants and she'll get it. Currently, her main goal is to participate in the Olympics; it sounds impossible but Emiliya will train everyday to get that spot in the games. She is also a confident and self-assured girl, coming from her father, which boosts her chances into becoming successful in life. Positive minds lead to positive lives. Well that's what they say. But then there's that spiteful side to her that can hurt a few very easily. Emiliya gets quickly offended and easily angered, leading to her exploding with rage and yelling at you like there's no tomorrow. Her bitter saltiness can make her a very grudgeful person and she will never forget the reasons why she started to hold a grudge. She can't learn to forgive and let go, it's just so difficult for her. This girl is also very un-romantic (is that a word?) and disapproves romance; she isn't very focused on those topics anyway. Therefore, it leads her to squirm at romantic activities such as kissing and stuff. Sooo, trying to get her to be your partner would be very difficult and complicated, since she's never really experienced romantic love before. When she finally does, it would be a heart warming experience for her. When she's Scorpio, her flexibility and speed maxes out, allowing her to dodge attacks easily. She's very tactical as the scorpion and seems to lure people in with the power that the miraculous gives her. Now talking about her hero personality, Emiliya seems more open being a superhero; more fast-talking and witty with a reserved tone. Of course there's that sense of sarcasm in her speech and also a few puns that can escape her mouth. Behaviour TBA Appearance Civilian Emiliya is a slightly brown girl coming from middle-eastern Europe. Hearing from a fair amount of boys from her school, Emiliya can be counted as 'pretty' and 'alluring' with her almost ideal body structure and face, but unfortunately her sexuality differs. Her wavy hair is the colour of ebony which she keeps in a braid as a civillian and her eyes are typically brown. Emiliya's miraculous stone is in the shape of a nose ring which she visibly wears. Superhero Her maroon coloured suit is sleevless and also striped which represent/look like the striped scales of a scorpion's body. The bodice of the suit seems to look like a turtleneck with the neck area being a gold colour. Her gloves are maroon as well with the hems being striped with the colour of gold with her boots being the same but just under knee-height. And not forgetting her scorpion tail which is attatched to a belt around her waist. Emiliya covers her nose ring with a black mask coveringher eyes. Her countdown is in the form of a scorpion on her nose ring, every time she loses energy, one pair of the scorpion's legs will fade away until the end where the whole image has faded. Abilities Main Ability (renaming) This is a power that the scorpion miraculous has given to Emiliya during her hero form. With her spear, she can energise it up and attack with a gush of pain starting to flow through their body. It usually weakens the opponent and makes the opponent feel like they've swallowed a drug, but does not kill them. Flexibility and Speed It seems to be a scorpion thing to be flexible and fast af, but this isn't a skill coming from her miraculous. Although her speed is natural, Emiliya still trains herself to be even faster than she currently is. And her flexibility prompts her to easily dodge many attacks but it depends what type of attacks are being ambushed at her. Relationships Family Tamar Sarkis - TBA mum Sergei Sarkis - TBA dad older sister (need a name) - TBA Friends Elliott Perrin - TBA Adele Begum - Begum belongs to Zarin TBA Kameron Oliveras - Oliveras belongs to Mono TBA Ryan - belongs to Zarin TBA Frenemies Delin Arima - Arima belongs to Emzy Romance TBA panromantic asexual Trivia * Her hero name is named after the zodiac sign, Scorpio. * Her birthday is April 14 with her sun sign being Aries. * Despite the fact that she was previously Islamic because of her parents, Emiliya has now decided that she believes that there is some sort of God out there but is undecided on religion. Gallery EmiliyaSarkisCivillian.png|Civillian outfit! Category:Miraculous holder Category:Female Category:SerbearStar